The Sweet Cat And The Lazy Drummer
by LazyItalianGirl
Summary: Ritsu is our lazy Drummer... We all know who the sweet Cat is going to be, right?  My very first story! It's AU and maybe OC, it's up to you! R&R!


Hi doods! This is my second fanfic here. Again with K-ON!

Just so you know, this is an AU, because Azusa isn't in the club, even if it's the third year for the girls ^^

Thanks to CrazyNinjaPenguin for the Beta!

* * *

**They Meet**

It was a normal day for Ritsu. School, practice, home; the usual routine. She was the same hyperactive drummer that kept scaring Mio and that was lazy all the time with Yui. Nothing has changed in her apparently, but behind the mask, she had a "little" secret that even Mio didn't know about.

* * *

_The previous weekend._

_Ritsu was going to the usual music store that she like to visit. She was alone; today Mio was out with Nodoka. Last year they had become friends and Ritsu didn't mind if she spent some time with her new companion. So, she was spending her time scanning the new discs that arrived that month. She found a good CD and was reaching for it, but found a hand over hers. She looked to the side and found a girl watching her, their hand still touching. Ritsu spent some moment looking at the girl: she had dark hair, tied into long pigtails, red eyes and a kitty face. She resembled Mio in some ways. And the thought of said bassist spread a blush over Ritsu cheeks._

_'Damn!' thought Ritsu 'Why am I thinking of her? I'm really hopeless... I thought that I could overcome these feelings for her. But I keep thinking of her even looking at strangers! Damn!' and she looked away from the girl's face._

_Looking down, she found out that their hands were still in place and she moved hers from the CD. She kept staring at the floor as a red blush was on her face and she didn't want to be seen like that, even if it was by a stranger._

_"Ano... You arrived first, so the CD is yours!" said the girl with a slight bow._

_Her voice was sweet and really cat-like. In Ritsu's mind, she pictured the girl with cat ears._

_"It.. It doesn't matter. You can have it." said the drummer still looking at the floor._

_"I insist! It's yours." declared the girl._

_Ritsu raised her head and looked in the direction of said girl. How was she supposed to say no to such a cute girl? It was impossible!_

_"Fine... If you really insist that much, I'll buy it!" said Ritsu with her usual grin, making the girl blush slightly. "By the way, I'm Tainaka Ritsu! And you are...?"_

_"Na-Nakano... Azusa..." replied the girl with a small voice._

_"Well, Nakano-san. You do like this group? It's an American rock group. I thought that here in Japan no one would know them!"_

_"Well... My parents and I were in America until yesterday..."_

_"WOW! That's great!" shouted Ritsu, causing some of the customers to look in their way._

_"Uhm... Tainaka-san... I think it's better if we go somewhere else, if you want to talk more..." said Azusa, almost in a whisper._

_"You're right, Nakano-san. Shall we go to a cafe?" said the drummer with her trademark grin._

_"Sure... What about the CD?"_

_"I'll buy it next time! Let's go!" and she took Azusa hand, sprinting out of the shop._

_They entered a nearby cake shop and seated in a table in the back of the room. The shop was quite simple, with rad paint on the walls and a white and black pattern on the floor; black chairs and white tables were spread across the room. Ritsu and Azusa sat in front of each other._

_"Well, Azusa... Can I call you that? You may call me Ritsu, if you want!" said the drummer._

_"No problem, R-R-Ritsu..." said her with a little blush._

_'Soooo cute! It makes me wanna hug her till she suffocates! In the good way...' thought the hyperactive girl._

_"Azusa, why are you in Japan, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"Well, my parents are jazz musicians, so we were in America for some time while they toured with a band there. Now we're back in Japan after two years. The last time I was here, I finished middle school..." answered Azusa._

_"Ah... So you are a year younger than me! I'm your senpai!" laughed Ritsu._

_"I suppose so... In America it's not such a big deal..." she replied._

_"Azusa, you know... I like you!" said the drummer with a big smile._

_"What? What are you saying? It's too early!" stuttered Azusa with a bright red blush all over her face._

_'Oh My God! It's even better than joking with Mio!'_

_"Am I running too much?" she asked with a hint of irony in her voice._

_"Well... Uhm... I don't... I don't know..." the girl stuttered again._

_Ritsu couldn't resist anymore... Laughter escaped her mouth and she laughed so hard that tears were running on her cheeks!_

_"You know that you are really funny, Azu-chan?" said Ritsu after wiping away a few tears._

_"I... It was a joke, right?" she asked, looking at the floor blushing slightly._

_'What? Is she... Like me? She thought it was for real? I said that on instinct... But why am I feeling a little guilty now? Have I hurt her feelings?'_

_"I think... I don't know, you know? I said it because I felt like it... You didn't like it?" asked Ritsu cautiously._

_"I-" tried to respond Azusa, but the waitress interrupted her and asked what they wanted to eat._

_Ritsu chose a strawberry flavored cheesecake and an Earl Grey tea and Azusa chose a chocolate parfait. They started to eat, keeping silents for a while... They were too embarrassed to say anything._

_'What was she trying to say? And why do I care so much? I just met her today! Am I really that hopeless? Maybe I'm doing this because she resembles Mio, even if only a little. And I know that I can't be with Mio... I can't betray my best friend just like that, declaring my love for her... Maybe, I'm trying to convey my feelings toward her with Azusa. She is really cute, but I don't want to scare her into thinking I'm strange!' thought Ritsu._

_She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Azusa moved herself beside Ritsu. She returned to reality when a hand brushed lightly against hers. She raised her head from the cake to found Azusa really close to her._

_'WHAT THE HELL? I thought she was scared or hurt! Why is she so close to me? Don't tell me...'_

_"Ritsu... You know that in America, people are more open minded that here in Japan?" asked her, looking straight in the eyes of the older girl._

_"I suppose... Why are you telling me?"_

_"You see... I don't mind if you like me... In fact, I'm not exactly straight." admitted the girl with a blush._

_"I... I see..." said the drummer, a deep red all over her cheeks._

_"Maybe, we can become friends..." said the younger one, moving her hand near that of the older girl._

_"Yeah... Why not?" she answered, placing said hand on Azusa's hand and entwining their fingers perfectly._

_They stayed like that for a while, eating their food in complete silence. After paying for everything, they went to a nearby park, walking hand in hand._

_"And now?" asked Ritsu._

_"What?"_

_"About this..." said Ritsu raising their still attached hands._

_"I don't know... It's the first time I'm doing something like this... Do you want to continue?" asked Azusa._

_"I... It's my first time too... So, I don't know either... But, I think I don't mind continuing"_

_"So... Can we see each other again?"_

_"Sure! In fact, I hoped you could give me your email address and cell phone number, Azu-chan!" replied the drummer enthusiastically._

_They exchanged phone numbers and email addressed while walking in the park, still hand in hand._

_'Her hand is so warm! I wanna stay like this forever!' Ritsu thought dreamily._

_"Ritsu... I think it's time for me to go home. You see, tomorrow I have to go with my parents to look for a high school. I hope to see you again soon..." said Azusa looking down._

_"Don't worry! We'll see each other pretty soon! I'm sure of it!" and she embraced the little girl in a tight hug._

_They stayed like that for a while, not wanting to part. The warmth was perfect. Ritsu broke apart first._

_'If I kept like that, I don't know what could happen!' she thought._

_"Well... See ya, Azusa!" said the drummer before giving the younger girl a sweet kiss on the cheeks and running away pretty fast._

_Azusa stood there for a while, still blushing... Who would have thought that in just one day back in Japan, she could find a friend? Or perhaps, a "girlfriend"? She didn't know yet... But in time, maybe things would change._

I know... This is pretty much just a flashback... But fear not, my companion! The next chapter will not be like this one ^^

Hope you liked! I think this will be my first real story that involves romanticism! And I don't know how it will end! I usually write on the spur of the moment! Please, support me, review and, if you want, suggest ideas!

ps.I know that the characters are OC... But, I'll be sincere... How could I write something like this if the characters remained perfectly in characters! XD

See ya next time!

**LazyItalianGirl**


End file.
